Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of 10,000 BC
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of 10,000 BC is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Warner Bros. Pictures crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey and co-directed by Stuingtion. Plot In about 10,000 BC, a tribe of hunter-gatherers called the Yagahl live in a remote mountain range in the Urals and survive by killing woolly mammoths. The camp is led by a hunter who has proven his bravery by killing a mammoth, and taking the White Spear. The people also strongly venerate an elderly woman, called Old Mother. D'Leh, a young hunter, while hunting mammoths, manages to kill one and wins the White Spear. He also wins his companion Evolet in marriage. Horse-raiders attack the camp, enslaving Evolet and several others. D'Leh and three companions rescue Evolet, but she is recaptured with two of the companions. D'Leh and Tic'Tic, the remaining companion, continue on and learn of a prophecy from a tribe they meet: whoever talks to a Smilodon that they call the "Spear-Tooth" will help free their people. D'Leh realizes the prophecy was about him. Several tribes agree to form a coalition to pursue the raiders. They find the ship holding Evolet. With no means to follow the ships, they journey through a vast desert, discovering an advanced civilization similar to ancient Egypt, ruled by an enigmatic figure known as "The Almighty". Tic'Tic dies from injuries sustained in a fight with the guards before they can raise the alarm. The Almighty's priests believe that Evolet is destined to kill The Almighty. D'Leh starts a rebellion among the slaves. The Almighty offers Evolet and the other hunters to D'Leh in exchange for abandoning his rebellion. D'Leh feigns acceptance of the deal but throws a spear at The Almighty and kills him. During the ensuing battle, Evolet dies, but is restored by the Old Mother sacrificing her own life. They bid farewell to the other tribes and return home. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Knockout, Dolphy, Puffer, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Josh Sharp, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, 1206, Skunky, Whiffle, Buzz, J.J., Willy, Sharky, Mako, Sheema, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Shimmer, and Sparkle), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbert and Daggett, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Elmer, Trixie Tang, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, The Powerpuff Girls, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret Smith, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Dawn, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Princess Anna, Princess Rapunzel, the Cyberchase gang (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Den and Dart, Norman, Stanley, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Neville, Hector, Hank, Flora, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of Barret Barricade and Raygar. *''Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery'' and 10,000 BC were both released in the year, 2008. Scenes *10,000 BC/The story of D'Leh *Our heroes arrive/The Mammoth hunt * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Time Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series